


Between the Leaves

by SuzukiAkahana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hinata wearing Kageyama's clothes, Kissing, M/M, playing in the leaves, raking leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiAkahana/pseuds/SuzukiAkahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raking the leaves is a fairly simple task, unless you're dating Hinata Shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Leaves

“Remind me why we're doing this again,” Kageyama huffed, dragging the rake across the ground again as he attempted to pick up stray leaves.

“Because my dad asked me to?” Hinata replied questioningly, unsure what sort of answer his boyfriend was expecting. The taller male had been there when the request, or order depending on how you looked at it, was made. 

“I know that,” Kageyama replied in exasperation, rolling his eyes. “I meant why am _I_ doing it? He's not my dad and this isn't my house.” 

Hinata rolled his eyes, breathing out a laugh as he stopped working to lean against the rake that was, embarrassingly, taller than he was. “You're helping your adorable boyfriend out because you want him to finish quickly so that he can kiss you some more.” 

Kageyama's face instantly flamed, eyes growing wide at the shorter's blunt words. Although, he wasn't necessarily wrong; they had been in the middle of doing that when Hinata's dad had knocked on the door. Still, he didn't need to say it quite like that, making it sound like Kageyama was some huge pervert or something. The grin that stretched across the older teen's face didn't make it any better.

When the two volleyball players had first started dating, their relationship didn't seem to have progressed into anything more than what they were beforehand. When they tried to kiss and do more intimate things they both ended up blushing heavily and avoiding eye contact. Stuttered words were shared and nervous touches were made as they tried to get used to one another. 

Just like the way they played together on the court however, it didn't take long for the two of them to fall into sync. They got more comfortable being around each other in those types of situations and before they knew it they were making out in the school hallway during math class, hoping they wouldn't get caught. 

As it turned out, Hinata was actually the bigger pervert between the two of them. Once he knew what Kageyama flush twelve different shades of red, there was no stopping him. Sexual innuendos were thrown out at any and all opportunities, some even when they were around their parents. Of course, that wasn't to say that Hinata didn't get flustered by Kageyama. It was more about the actions and less about the words when it came to the orange haired boy. While Hinata was confident enough to tease his boyfriend in public, Kageyama preferred to make the shorter flush while they were alone. 

So maybe he wasn't any less perverted than Hinata. Maybe he was just a closet pervert, but if you asked him he'd obviously blame that on his boyfriend as well. It didn't really matter though; the two of them suited each other better than anyone could have ever expected with the way they argued all the time. 

“Sh-shut up Hinata!” Kageyama hissed with embarrassment, reaching over to shove the teen. Unfortunately, due to the way Hinata was leaning against the rake, he didn't have very good balance and Kageyama's shove was too powerful for him to withstand. 

Letting out a squeak of surprise, Hinata tumbled sideways and into the gigantic pile of leaves, his rake crashing down beside him. The leaves crunched underneath his body as he landed, the pile so big it practically swallowed him whole. A few leaves had snuck into his mouth when he'd let out a surprised noise, the teen pulling them out with a wrinkled nose. He would have continued to lay there longer, swallowed up by the leaves, if he hadn't heard Kageyama calling for him. 

“Shit! Sorry, I didn't mean to shove you into the leaves. Although I doubt it hurt.” The last part was muttered but due to Kageyama's close proximity, Hinata heard it anyway. 

Reaching up to uncover his face, Hinata pushed the leaves off his upper body and sat up, his lower half still submerged. His cheeks were dusted pink from the chilly autumn air and leaves now clung to his scarf, gloves and hair. If he wiggled a little he was pretty sure there were some stuffed down his pants as well. 

Kageyama was standing at the edge of the pile where Hinata had fallen, or more accurately was pushed, in. His arms were crossed over his chest as he glared down into the leaves, no real heat behind his gaze. Hinata suspected that he was probably just embarrassed about what happened and didn’t want to show it. It was cute; very, very cute and Hinata had the strongest desire to tell him so. That and kiss him senseless but either one would work just fine. 

His thoughts sparking an idea, one that had him hiding a smirk behind the checkered material of his scarf, Hinata gazed up at the subject of his thoughts. Doing his best to school his features into a sulky expression, he huffed and stuck out his lower lip. “You're so mean Kageyama! I was just kidding, you didn't have to push me!” 

“I told you it was an accident, you idiot!” Kageyama shot back, equally as huffy. He honestly hadn't meant to do it and felt bad for it, even if it _was_ a little funny. 

With an overly exaggerated sigh, Hinata responded with his best whine. Sticking out his hand for the black haired teen to take, he said, “Just help me up okay?” 

Seeing the request as nothing short of reasonable, Kageyama grabbed the small, gloved hand in his own and started to pull his boyfriend up. Hinata was barely more than an inch out of the leaves before he tugged on Kageyama's hand with more strength than people assumed him to have. The taller's eyes grew wide as he realized just what had happened and how powerless he was to stop it. Really, he should have known it wasn't going to be so easy.

The two of them fell backwards again, landing in the pile with such force that the leaves rushed into the air and fluttered down around them. The position they landed it was kind of awkward; Kageyama was laying between Hinata's spread legs, arms braced on either side of his head so that he wouldn't crush the shorter teen who was sprawled out beneath him. Sometime during their short descent, the other boy was able to grab onto Kageyama and wrap his arms around his waist. 

They just sort of laid there for a few seconds, the silence stretching on as Kageyama stared disbelievingly into the honey colored eyes of his lover. Hinata was still clutching him tightly, teeth sunk into his lower lip as he awaited the other's reaction. It was more than clear that Hinata found the situation to be funny but was waiting to laugh until he was sure Kageyama wouldn’t blow a gasket. 

The silence was only broken when a red leaf fluttered down and landed on Hinata's face, obscuring his vision. With a huge breath of air, Hinata blew it up into the air, registering the look of amusement on Kageyama's face once he could see it again. Shortly after that the two of them dissolved into a fit of laughter. Hinata laughed airily, staring up at the blue sky whereas Kageyama chuckled and gazed at the boy beneath him with a sappy smile on his face.

When the laughter had died down between them and Hinata's gaze had returned to Kageyama's, the black haired teen couldn't resist leaning down to close the short distance between them. Hinata didn't seem to mind as he moved his lips against his boyfriend's, arms sliding around Kageyama's neck while his slender fingers wove through silky midnight strands. It was only a short, sweet kiss but it left both of them a bit breathless. When Kageyama pulled back to look at Hinata's face he found a smile he was sure mirrored his own.

Once they calmed down again, Kageyama got to his knees and held out his hand for Hinata to take, pulling the shorter to his feet as he stood. They went to work pulling the leaves off of each other as best they could, the majority of which were attached to Hinata's back. 

“C'mon, we should hurry up and finish this so we can go back inside. It's cold out here,” Kageyama suggested once the worst of the leaves were now back where they belonged, piled underneath the tree in Hinata's front yard. 

The orange haired teen shook his head, getting to his feet to stand beside his setter. “Nah, we can just leave it for now. I'll finish it up myself after you go home later.” 

As much as Kageyama didn't really want to spend his Saturday raking up leaves in his boyfriend's front yard, he didn't want to just abandon the boy to do it himself after they'd ended up making even more of a mess than before. They were almost finished when Hinata toppled into the pile earlier. With a small frown on his face he voiced those thoughts.

Hinata just shrugged and waved him away, clearly his way of telling Kageyama that he was unconcerned and that he should follow the older's example. “Don't worry about it. We've been out here for a while already and I'm freezing my butt off! Besides, I have leaves in uncomfortable places.” 

Kageyama had to agree with that. He felt nearly frozen despite the fact that it was only mid October and therefore shouldn't be so cold. It sounded like a good idea to go back inside and watch a movie under a thousand blankets or so. 

“Let's go then!” Hinata declared, pointing his finger in the air triumphantly when Kageyama didn't disagree. The boy grabbed his boyfriend's hand, leading him up the porch steps and into the warmth of his heated house. 

They hurriedly took their leaf-filled shoes off by the door and shed their jackets before going into Hinata's room and closing the door. They were the only ones home at the moment but it would be awkward for someone to come home and see the two of them stripping with the door open. That would definitely send the wrong message and Kageyama preferred his boyfriend's father not to want to hit him with various household objects. 

Hinata tossed Kageyama some clothes to wear; clothes that actually fit him due to the fact that the setter had started keeping spare clothes at Hinata's because of his boyfriend's habit of getting him dirty. There was a whole rainy, mud filled incident that left Kageyama borrowing clothes from Hinata's dad and that was just one situation he wanted to avoid again at all costs. 

Once he was dressed warmly – and leaf free – in a pair of black sweatpants and a long sleeve, maroon colored shirt, he left Hinata's room went into the living room to pick out a movie for them to watch as per his boyfriend's request. Kageyama knew, despite Hinata not saying it, that he really wanted to watch his favorite movie even if he could already quote it line for line and had watched it with Kageyama at least fifty times. 

Kageyama had a weak spot for making Hinata happy though, so he ended up grabbing The Nightmare Before Christmas and putting it in the player with little thought. Hinata could be heard bustling around in the kitchen but the black haired teen paid him no mind, instead working to arrange the pillows and blankets on the couch in a way that would keep them both comfortable and warm.

A few minutes later Hinata appeared wearing a pair of gray sweatpants, fuzzy socks and one of Kageyama's hoodies; he could tell because the orange haired teen was practically swimming in it. The clothing was too big for him and thus, not only did it hang past his waist but the sleeves also covered his hands, leaving only his fingertips poking out. It was a miracle Hinata managed to safely make it to the couch without spilling any of the hot cocoa that steamed from a mug in both his hands. 

The shorter teen placed the cups down and beamed at Kageyama, most likely for his choice in movies, before plopping down next to him and wiggling his way into the boy's side. Once he was sure that Hinata was settled, Kageyama pulled the blanket over the two of them and pressed play, wrapping his arm around his love's waist. 

As the intro to the movie started up, Hinata leaned his head back to meet Kageyama's gaze, his lips pulled into a warm smile. “Thanks for helping me with the leaves.”

Kageyama averted his eyes, a light blush warming up his cheeks. “Yeah, whatever. Watch the movie you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally had this written since way back in October but never posted it because I was too lazy to edit. Clearly my life has spiraled out of control. I have no self discipline and no one to yell at me eheheheh~
> 
> Come say hi to me on my tumblr! You can talk to me about headcanons, flirt, yell, or y'know... ask me to write things for you. Whichever. My url is greencapesandtitans


End file.
